Brainstorm (Earth-50)/Timeline 1
Brainstorm is the Infinimatrix's DNA sample of an Cerebrocrustacean from the planet Encephalonus IV in Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse. He is the Timeline 1 equivalent of the canon Brainstorm. Appearance He has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance, but but his colors match the color palette of Heroes United. The spikes on his head and face are longer, and there is now a second row of spikes on either side of his head as well as two spikes on each of his arms. He wears a black outfit which extends to his legs, and a green belt with a white stripe. He has black clothing with a vertical green stripe on his head and wears black pincerless gloves. Transformation Sequence Ben slams down the Infinimatrix's dial and is engulfed in a green light. Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him and crouches down. His skin dries and turns brown, before becoming wet and brighter in color. His lower body expands and his legs split into six smaller ones, that support his body. On each hand, four of his fingers merge into one and along with his thumb elongate, turning into pincers. His torso and head merge as well, as his cranium increases greatly in size. His glowing green eyes pop out, as well as his large mouth, which takes a sad expression. A green neck brace with a black stripe and the Infinimatrix symbol on it surrounds his waist. Brainstorm spreads out his arms and closes his pincers, completing the transformation. Powers and Abilities Brainstorm's cranium holds an immense brain, giving him super-massive intelligence. He can solve difficult calculations mentally in roughly seconds. He knows complex angular physics, and can visualize equations and movement of objects as if they're actually there. He can determine mechanical values and physical properties simply by looking at them. With his intellect, he can perfectly understand the mindsets and mannerisms of his enemies, and any useful objects around him, so he can know exactly what move to make to take down his enemies. His IQ is shown to be 10^30, or one nonillion. Brainstorm can produce and manipulate yellow electricity in a variety of useful forms, including shoving or launching enemies, shocking enemies, creating protective force fields of energy by opening the exoskeleton plates on his skull. Brainstorm can launch energy bolts and create large energy blasts. He can uses his electrokinesis to telekinetically move objects, size and mass ranging from trains to living beings. He can generate electricity in his pincers without needing to open his skull plates. He can control machinery and similar things using his electrokinesis, giving him a form of technokinesis. Brainstorm is strong enough to crush a refrigerator using his pincers. Brainstorm is able to climb walls. Brainstorm displays the ability to levitate above the ground. Weaknesses Echo Echo's sonic screams can give Brainstorm a headache and it makes it hard for him to concentrate (suggesting concentration is required for him to use his powers). Brainstorm tends to be egotistical, which makes him forget to do simple things. If his shell is closed when releasing electricity, it will shock and injure his brain. It seems Brainstorm can be shorted out due to the electricity in his brain. Since he is a Cerebrocrustacean, he is vulnerable to his species' natural predator, the Vicetopus. History Appearances Trivia *Credits to Echoson for the infobox image and credits to PokeRob for the image in the gallery. Gallery BrainstormPOTO2.png|Original design with old color palette Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Cerebrocrustaceans Category:Animal Aliens Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Electric Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Brown Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Arthropod Aliens